Mistletoe
by xIcyChanx
Summary: Opening her eyes, she noticed Roy was taking in her reactions again, eyes glued on her face. He licked his dry lips, giving her a smile. "Ready?" His breath mingled with hers as he leaned in, their noses touching. She somehow knew what he was asking without needing further explanation. Swallowing, her grip on his shoulders tightened. "I'm ready." [Roy/Fem!Ed, lemon]


_A/N Holy crap! Merry Christmas, you guys! I know I''m a bit late, but I wrote this all in one go, on Christmas day, and the length surprised me, that's why I didn't have it ready on time! I'll give you an idea of the length expectation I had; let me tell you it was supposed to be a Christmas one-shot for my one-shot collection, and it would've ended where the first line break is. But then I had all these ideas...and I just kept writing...and writing...and writing. And this baby was born! AND ALL IN ONE FREAKING DAY. The things is, I had written it in my notebook, and copying it into Word was absolutely hell. It was approximately 50 pages in my notebook guys. Fifty. Fucking. Pages. _

_What  
><em>

_So I guess you can excuse the lateness now that you've read the above, hm? I went through hell for this, but it was well worth it! XD This is actually one of the few times my length guessing has been completely off, so there you have it!_

_This fic is set after Brotherhood, so Ed has her arm back - BUT HUGHES IS ALIVE. Because he never deserved to die ok_

_I know they probably don't celebrate Christmas in FMA, but I just...I wanted to...*pouts*_

_Sorry if you find any silly typos, this is pretty huge and I only have two eyes, and no time (because as the minutes pass we're moving further away from Christmas!)._

_Btw, just a small warning. This fic contains a lemon, so read at your own risk. XD _

* * *

><p><span><em>MISTLETOE<em>

Roy emerged from his inner office, tiredly rubbing at his eyes.

It was late, and everyone but him had left early to get together with family and friends and feel the holiday spirit. Roy, however, had so much paperwork – an accumulation of a week's worth of work – that he had to work overtime. It was by no means unusual for him, but usually after a day like this he drove home and crashed early, sometimes not even bothering to get out of his uniform.

Instead, today, just like every Christmas Eve, he had dinner with the Hughes' until late – so late, in fact, that he crashed at their place. He got drunk every year, and from stories Maes told him afterwards, he supposed he was great entertainment to the family.

However grateful he was Maes and Gracia welcomed him with open arms for such a family gathering, reluctant to let him spend it alone and drown in his misery, today Roy _really _wasn't in the mood to party. He just wanted to sleep, but Maes never took no for an answer, so why would he start now?

Switching off lights and locking up, he bid a goodnight to fellow officers he passed by, and headed to his car.

He quickly stopped at his house to change out of the uncomfortable uniform, and he soon found himself driving to his friend's house, mind preoccupied and still racing about reports and military funding. On the way he tried to make himself feel less tired, but huffed in defeat when he was unable to. He probably looked as bad as he felt, and he could only imagine how dark the black bags under his eyes were.

He really just wanted to drive home and spend Christmas with his bed covers, but the whole prospect of being alone didn't sit well with him. It never did. He was always alone, feeling lonely, but this time of year he spent some quality time with his best friend, and he wouldn't take that for granted.

The house soon came into view, but what caught his attention was the approaching figure, bright red coat swaying in the night breeze. He'd recognise that coat anywhere, and his heart involuntarily started beating just a bit faster when Ed's face became discernible.

Her mind seemed preoccupied; her hands were shoved in her pockets, and her eyes were downcast, staring at the pavement but not really seeing it.

Roy couldn't help being curious. Why was she taking a walk at this time of night?

Parking the car, his eyes didn't leave her a second as he got out and walked towards her, eyebrow raised. He quickly checked his appearance, smiling when it was impeccable.

"Fullmetal?"

Ed's head snapped up to him, eyes wide in mild surprise. Her body relaxed when recognition flashed in her eyes, and she sighed, seeming bored.

"Colonel," she acknowledged dryly.

Roy walked closer, glad he brought his heavy coat when cold wind ruffled their hair.

Over the last couple of years Ed had grown, not only vertically but as a person as well. She was more mature, not snapping at everyone who uttered the word 'short' unless it was directed at her, and seeming a bit more approachable in general.

Roy had his suspicions that having the weight of regaining Al's body lifted off her shoulders had played a big part in her growing up, but it wasn't entirely that. She looked more mature as well, hair no longer tangled and greasy from neglect, clothes wrinkled and hastily thrown on before leaving for a mission.

Now her hair was pulled into a neat ponytail, bright golden shining in the streetlight, her clothes freshly ironed. Her face had lost the chubbiness it had from childhood, but it had retained its round shape.

She was about two or three inches shorter than Roy, and he wouldn't admit it, but insulting her height was only done occasionally nowadays, habit alone keeping the short jokes alive. Ed still got annoyed, and it was always amusing to watch her face redden, but she seemed glad the years hadn't altered the way they communicated.

His chest warmed as he looked at the intelligent and successful woman she had become. She was truly admirable, having achieved so much in just nineteen years. Roy held deep respect for her, and would always listen when she had something to say, knowing it wouldn't be childish bullshit but intelligent theories. He trusted her entirely, and often sent her to check things out when he was too busy to do so himself, knowing that he'd have everything recounted to him with no embellishments, down to the very detail.

"What are you doing wandering the streets at this time of night?" he inquired, his eyes going from her to Maes' door and back again. He really wouldn't put it past Maes to...

It was at that moment that he took her in completely.

Her red coat had obscured the clothing inside, but now that he was standing in front of her he could see the creamy turtleneck and black jeans she was wearing. It was really different from her usual attire and Roy found himself drinking in the sight of her, paying attention to how the jeans hugged her hips, and how well the turtleneck seemed to suit her.

Edeline nodded at Maes' door, and Roy's breath hitched – so that was it after all...

"Hughes invited me." She paused, giving him the once over and making Roy tense with self-consciousness. "And I'm assuming he invited you too?"

Roy nodded, turning his head to his friend's flat to avoid her piercing gaze. She always made him feel a bit hot under the collar, and he had found that the best way to deal with it was to avoid those intelligent golden eyes.

"I spend Christmas Eve with them every year."

Ed hummed, and there was a moment of silence, as they stood motionless under the streetlight, wind blowing, before Roy spoke.

"How come he invited you?"

When Ed arched a brow, Roy realised how rude he sounded and quickly amended, embarrassment heating him up. "Not that I have a problem with that, but I assumed you would want to spend Christmas with Alphonse and the Rockbells in Resembool?"

His thudding heart calmed down just a fraction when Ed quirked a smile, shrugging nonchalantly. He had no idea why his body was even caring so much if he insulted her, however inadvertently. Hadn't he been doing just that, on purpose nonetheless, ever since he met her?

"Al is in Xing with May, so he's spending it there, and I'd be bored out of my skull in Resembool. Figured I'd just stay in Central and read or something. That is until Hughes heard of my plans..."

She looked mildly irritated as she recalled the moment, and Roy couldn't help smiling in sympathy. Maes could be a serious pain in the ass when he wanted to.

"I see. Well then, let's not stand here in the cold." Roy motioned for her to follow him as he walked over to the door, glancing next to him at Ed before knocking.

Maes' friendly face met them as he opened the door not even a second later after he knocked. It was as if he had been waiting right by it all this time.

"Ed! Roy! 'Bout time you two showed up! We've been waiting." A large grin split his face in two, and it seemed to be addicting, because Roy found himself smiling as well, and one glance at Ed told him she was grinning too.

She was really attractive when she smiled; her cheeks would flush just a bit as her lips pulled up, and the corners of her eyes would crease, the gold in them becoming just that bit brighter.

He tore his gaze away from her and back to Maes, who was smiling knowingly at him. Roy expertly ignored it, having dealt with the same look for years now whenever Ed was concerned, but he could feel the telltale signs of embarrassment heating his cheeks up. It always happened, and he just couldn't stop it.

"Well?" Roy said, slight annoyance in his tone, "Aren't you going to let us in?"

Both he and Ed took a step forward, but Maes' hand across the threshold stopped them from going further. Roy could feel Ed's confusion matching his own as Maes smirked, an amused glint in his green eyes.

Mutely, he pointed upwards, onyx and golden eyes instinctively following.

Roy blanched, feeling his heartbeat pick up for the second time that night. It beat so fast he was sure he would have a heart attack if he didn't calm down.

A mistletoe hung almost menacingly above them, a silent command to...

Roy locked gazes with Maes, his eyes pleading and panicked. Maes' smirk widened. The bastard had done this on purpose.

"You know what to do," he said simply, and Roy wanted to slap him.

Edeline was being silent next to him, _too _silent, and Roy gulped as he turned to look at her, hoping it wouldn't be him she attacked in her wrath.

Her face was turned to the side, away from him, blonde hair concealing her face from view. Roy had to lean forward to catch a glimpse of her expression, and once he did, he frowned.

The only thing he saw was red. Her face was flaming, cheeks so red he was sure they'd be burning hot to the touch. Her ears, nose – red. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her teeth biting her lip hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Her hands had clenched into tight firsts, and Roy blinked, wondering why she was _that _embarrassed. Or maybe it was anger...?

When he looked back at Maes, he only just noticed his own face felt hot as well.

"What's the meaning of this, Maes?"

Maes shrugged, leaning against the wood of the threshold leisurely. "Tradition, Roy. You're not going anywhere until you kiss."

He heard Ed splutter next to him, and he shifted uncomfortably. "Maes," he growled.

"Kiss or you'll stay in the cold. I have all night."

His bastard friend was still smirking, so smug about his little victory Roy was debating just up and leaving. But he didn't know how Ed would react to that.

She could be relieved she didn't have to go through this, but him, the supposed womaniser, refusing to kiss her could be a big blow to her pride – hell, he was aware of her insecurities so he might even inadvertently make her feel as though she wasn't good enough to kiss. And that _certainly_ wasn't the case.

But if he did kiss her, she'd most likely thing it insignificant, like it didn't mean anything, while to Roy it could be life changing.

Roy had wanted this for years, but he had been simply and pathetically too much of a coward to make the first move – and now Maes was handing him the opportunity with an excuse on a silver platter.

Damn, the bastard was good.

Roy cleared his throat, waiting as Ed hesitantly looked over at him.

"Fine," he stated, inwardly throttling Maes when his smirk widened teasingly. "We're following the damn tradition."

He could feel his heart pounding in his head, and briefly wondered if the others could hear it.

"We are?" Edeline asked from next to him, incredulous. Her eyes had widened so much they seemed ready to pop out of their sockets, and the downward tilt of her parted lips displayed her disbelief perfectly well.

Roy nodded decisively, ignoring the way his heart skipped a beat, and focused on steadying his voice. "We are."

He turned towards her, taking in her scarlet face. Several seconds passed, all spent with them just staring at each other uncertainly, before she shuffled, turning away from him.

"Um..." She stared at Maes expectantly, and the blush intensified when he shook his head.

"I need to make sure you do it. I don't trust you two not to just say you did it."

Roy's eyes widened as he comprehended, feeling his heart go crazy with nerves. "You're going to watch?"

Maes snorted, still too comfortable with all this. "It'll only be a peck. No big deal."

Ed and Roy shared a glance, before Roy gulped, and Ed fingered her collar.

"Ok, fine," Roy huffed annoyingly, turning and decisively gripping Ed's shoulders.

Ed squeezed her eyes shut and seemed to be holding her breath as she waited for the inevitable. Roy stared at her face, and took in the adorable blush, before settling on her lips. They looked so appealing to him then, so full and red, just waiting to be kissed...

"Come on."

Roy shot a glare in Maes' direction, before taking a deep breath, his grip on Ed's shoulders tightening as if sending her a wordless warning.

He started leaning in, eyes half-lidded as his heart beat faster than it ever had. The cold wasn't even affecting him anymore, the adrenalin pumping in his veins more than enough to keep him warm.

He was close enough to feel her breath on his face; it was quick, short gasps emitting from her lips and caressing his skin. Roy had wanted this since forever, and now that he could have it, he was hesitating, but he knew it was only normal. He had no idea if Ed genuinely wanted this or if she was just being forced into it, and just the thought that the latter might be true made him feel guilty.

Once their lips touched, he felt more than heard Ed's breath hitch, before everything around them disappeared, leaving only each other's touch the enter their conscious.

Her lips were so soft and warm as they brushed against his, her breath caressing his face even warmer. Their bodies were so close, closer than they had ever been before.

Roy had wanted this so much for so long, and the feeling of finally getting this close to her was just –

When Ed's hands travelled up his chest and to his cheek, he swore his brain broke. Goose bumps made themselves known on his skin, his body becoming a slave to her touch. It demanded more, his insides humming when her hot hands caressed him.

He pulled her closer, all previous thoughts and doubts vanishing, tongue licking her lower lip, asking for the much needed entrance. With a small gasp, Ed opened her mouth and Roy's tongue didn't lose a second, diving in to meet hers. His hands snaked around her waist, their chests flat against each other's, hearts thudding hard in tandem.

One of her hands found its way into his hair, where it grabbed the ebony locks tightly as he sucked hard on her tongue.

When she moaned softly, excitement rushed through his veins at the speed of light, leaving his knees weak and his cock throbbing. He could feel the beginnings of an erection building up inside him, his hand shaky as he fondled Ed's cheek with his thumb.

Their tongues brushed against each other, and just the thought that he was making out with Edeline made him emit a loud, pleased groan.

"G-Guys!"

The shout somehow entered his hazy mind, and he pulled back an inch, their lips leaving each other's with a soft sound.

His eyes met hazy golden, and he was transfixed. They were both panting, cheeks flushed – how much time had passed?

Eventually, he managed to remember where he was, who he was and what he was supposed to be doing, and tore his gaze away from Ed and back to his friend, his cheeks red.

"Ugh...Maes?"

Maes was gaping at them, wide-eyed and flushed, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here. Then, he snorted, slapping his forehead incredulously with a teasing laugh. "Would you like a room now or after dinner?"

Ed chocked on her spit and Roy tensed as his body hummed at the idea, but when they didn't reply, Maes snorted again. "I meant a peck, not a full-out mouth sucking!"

Ed blushed scarlet, her face so red she looked ready to faint. And, honestly, Roy couldn't say he was far behind.

* * *

><p>When they finally entered the house, they were greeted by Gracia, apparently unaware of the stunt her husband had pulled, and an ecstatic Elysia. They were soon led to the kitchen, where the table was neatly set and was full with food. The chairs were pulled out for them, and the scent of turkey hit Ed's nostrils as she took a seat.<p>

Everything was a blur to her – she barely noticed the others sitting down and Gracia placing a plate full of food in front of her. Her mind was still preoccupied by the kiss with Mustang.

Even as she thought about it her ears felt hot again; she couldn't believe he had actually gone through with it. And with such...vigour as well. The way he had kissed her made it seem like he was desperate, as if he had wanted this for ages and his thirst for her was finally being quenched.

There was no question that he felt _something _towards her, and that made her feel more hopeful than she ever had.

She had had a crush on him since forever, but eventually realised that crushes didn't actually last _that _long. Her feelings ran deeper than simple adolescent hormones going crazy. At first, when she acknowledged her feelings she had been afraid – she had been positive he'd never feel the same, and just the thought of her feelings somehow coming out in the open, leaving her vulnerable to mocking and teasing and humiliation had been enough to shut her up completely about ever speaking about them.

When Hughes told them about the mistletoe and had seemed so adamant about it, it was like a dream come true, as embarrassed as she was to admit it. She got to kiss him, one of the things she had always wanted to do, and she had a perfect excuse to do so.

Even when he agreed to kiss her she had been under the impression that he didn't have feelings for her – that he just did it to save face because, really, she knew Maes wouldn't have let them in had they not kissed, and Roy had never been a person to run away with his tail in-between his legs.

Yet when he started kissing her like _that..._

God, her knees still felt weak.

The feel of his hands, his hair, his tongue, his skin, his lips, his _erection _pressed against her – everything had been slowly but surely driving her to the point of no return.

She had felt the anger when Maes interrupted so strongly it had surprised her, and now, because of that stupid interruption, every time she looked at Roy she felt so unbelievably _horny _she didn't know if she'd manage to sit through dinner without mentally jumping his bones. She wanted to continue from where they had left off; she wanted Roy to show the same enthusiasm again.

She worried her bottom lip as Elysia babbled happily at the table, feeling Roy's eyes at the back of her head.

After that moment, she had become hyper aware of his presence, her body humming whenever he spoke, accidentally brushed against her or even looked her way. Her mouth became ridiculously dry, and she caught herself several times mentally stripping him of his clothes.

She blushed at her thoughts, shifting in the chair and feeling the slight wetness – shit, she was still a bit wet.

Gracia laughed at something Elysia said, before speaking. "If anyone wants a second helping, don't hesitate to ask! There's more!"

Maes exclaimed something in response, but Ed wasn't really listening. Her eyes were glued on Roy, who was sitting on her right hand side at one head of the table. He was having a discussion with Hughes, and he seemed pretty embarrassed about it. She couldn't hear what they were saying, the words too low for her to catch, but Roy kept gulping down his wine like his life depended on it and kept refilling his glass to the top, as Maes kept snickering.

Her eyes travelled over Roy's body, and she couldn't help but imagine that broad chest against hers, moving on top of her at a steady pace as she moaned his name, those calloused hands caressing her body, making her quiver...

Realising she had been holding her breath, she exhaled hard, maybe a bit _too _hard, because Gracia tapped her shoulder, concern in her eyes.

"Are you all right, dear?"

Ed nodded quickly, shoving a great deal of food in her mouth. "Perfectly fine," she said in-between mouthfuls. "The food's real good."

Gracia smiled, turning back to her plate. "I'm glad you're enjoying it."

Mentally sighing in relief, she gulped down the food, and continued to get lost in her thoughts...

The rest of dinner past by so fast Ed found herself unable to recall certain details – really, she couldn't remember anything clearly but Roy. It was just Roy, Roy, Roy in her head and it was driving her mad.

She was now sitting on the couch, a glass of wine clutched in her hand as she tried to focus on the topic of conversation. One glance at Roy told her he was venturing to do the same, but wasn't any more successful than she was.

Elysia was sat next to her, showing her some of her newest drawings while Maes gushed about her cuteness. Gracia was talking quietly to Roy, who didn't appear to be listening much, as his eyes kept travelling back to Edeline.

She was a bit startled when she felt the couch dip beside her, and she turned her head to find Maes smirking.

"Roy always gets drunk at Christmas Eve," he whispered, discretely motioning with his eyes towards a seemingly tipsy Mustang. The glass in his hand was full again, and he was taking large sips from it every couple of seconds.

Maes snickered at his friend's antics, leaning in. "And because you're here he's doubling the amount of alcohol."

Edeline raised an eyebrow at that, gazing back at Roy whose eyes were now locked on her, glazed over. Her breath hitched when she distinguished the needy, desperate look swimming in those dark orbs.

He was drunk and therefore unable to conveniently place a mask over his emotions, leaving them displayed brightly for all to see. He wanted her, just as much as she wanted him.

Ed found herself blushing as she stared right back, locking gazes with him.

Gracia had long since abandoned conversation with him, and was sitting close by, paying attention to her daughter's happy chatter.

"Oh, look at her, ain't she the cutest?" Maes gushed, forgetting about his conversation with Ed and standing up to hug his daughter, throwing her in the air as she squealed in delight.

Roy kept on staring at her, making her mouth go dry and her heartbeat pick up, suddenly becoming increasingly self-conscious. She gulped down her wine in one go, setting the empty glass on the coffee table.

Roy heaved himself up and her eyes widened when he swayed towards her, falling on the couch unceremoniously.

"Um...Mustang?" she asked quietly. Maes and Gracia hadn't noticed yet, and she couldn't decide whether that was good or not. She really didn't trust herself not to do something stupid right now.

"Yeah?" Roy slurred, smirking as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She blushed, gazing at him unsurely as she squirmed.

"You're drunk."

"Don' matter." He shrugged, leaning closer to her face, eyes narrowed seductively. "You're drivin' me crazy."

His breath ghosted over her face, the scent of wine filling her nostrils. She swallowed, taking a deep breath through her mouth. His voice was deep, words slurred, and it somehow turned her on so much, the urge to just drag him upstairs almost overwhelming.

Hands shaking, she pressed them against his chest, pushing softly. She almost had to force herself not to fist her hands in his shirt and pull him towards her.

He stared at her silently, his mind to a place she couldn't even begin to fathom as he thought. Ed cocked her head to the side when he just continued to stare at her face.

Roy's hand slowly rose to brush against her cheek, and her ears felt hot when his thumb stroked her skin gently.

"So beautiful..." he breathed, and Ed found herself unable to breathe, completely struck.

"C-Colonel, you're drunk, you d-don't know what you're s-saying."

Roy frowned, his fingers tracing her jaw line, before caressing her lips. "Wanna kiss you," he murmured.

Ed glanced quickly at Maes and Gracia, and was relieved to see they hadn't noticed what was going on behind them.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, Ed leaned in to hiss, "We can't, n-not here."

"Why no?"

Ed felt her eyebrow twitch in aggravation. A drunk Mustang certainly was as annoying as his usual self, just for completely different reasons. The usual bastard was cocky and arrogant, but this one...was stupid.

"The others are here."

A small smile lifted the corners of his lips, dimples denting his cheeks, and Ed had the sudden urge to do something affectionate. She frowned, perplexed by the inclination. Maybe she wasn't as sober as she thought.

"So you wanna kiss 'gain?"

Closing her eyes as she got her breathing under control, she averted her gaze as she confessed, "Y-Yeah..."

"Good," Roy asserted cutely, smile widening. "Because I wanna too."

Ed blushed, shuffling on the couch. What was she even doing? The guy was clearly drunk, but here she was, letting him flirt with her. She knew she should just stand up and walk away, but she couldn't find it in herself to leave him alone right now. Plus, her stomach filled with butterflies every time he said those sweet things, as slurred as the words were.

Lips on her cheek made her gasp, shooting a glance at the oblivious married couple.

Roy hummed, lips trailing over her cheek to her ear, slowly licking. "Couldn't stop thinkin' 'bout you," he purred, biting at her earlobe.

Her hands were shaking again, her face on fire as she placed them on his nape. He moved his head to nuzzle in her neck, lips leaving feather kisses whenever he came into contact with skin.

Having him so close felt so good, so addicting...

"Y-You're just babbling nonsense n-now..."

Teeth bit her in admonishment, a gasp escaping her at the action.

"Could you stop thinkin' 'bout me?"

No. No, she couldn't. She had tried, but it always went back to him, to that bastard. She had come here to have some company, to enjoy dinner with a family again – and she had known Roy would be here. She had even told herself she wouldn't start an argument with him and act civil, and if he tried to pick a fight she'd just ignore him. She hadn't, by no means, been ready for _this_.

Her feelings towards him weren't a new thing, yet here she was, acting like a suddenly love struck girl.

"Though' so," he chuckled when she failed to answer.

His hand came to rest on her thigh, travelling upwards to the zip of her jeans, and she placed a shaky hand on his to stop him, all the while trying to keep herself from freaking out.

They weren't alone – Maes and Gracia were right_ there_, with a fucking six year old!

They couldn't start something here, right now. Ed knew that, and she'd make sure she drilled it in Roy's drunken brain as well.

"Wan' you."

She had known that; it had been all over his face and was now in his actions, but having him admit it was just...different. It sent sparks of excitement in her stomach, and she bit her lip, her hands and breathing shaky.

"N-Not now," she stuttered. His slurs were affecting her more than she liked to admit. She could feel the blood pounding in her veins, and she was already panting, perspiration starting to form at her brow.

She couldn't even comprehend the things she was telling him. Not now? Did that mean later? Was she actually saying that...?

Roy's hand ghosted over the zip of her jeans and under her turtleneck, fingers caressing her stomach, barely touching her skin, but goose bumps rose on her arms, the hairs at her nape prickling in awareness.

"So soft..."

His hand went upwards, brushing against her bra, before groping her covered breast. His other hand sneaked its way up her back, touching the hook, fingers teasing to unhook it.

His mouth was sucking at the available skin of her neck, just inches below her jaw, and through the haze of lust Ed managed to contain the rapturous moan. Her hands fisted in his hair, her heart pounding in her ears.

"W-wait," she growled as quietly as she could, trying her hardest to pry him away. If he unhooked her bra she'd have to find an excuse to leave as fast as possible for the bathroom, and that was bound to make the others suspicious.

Roy stopped sucking once he heard her voice, his lips moving to kiss her jaw. "Hmm?"

Edeline took a deep breath, finally mustering enough courage to firmly place her hands on his shoulders and push him away.

"Later."

She knew what she wanted, and she knew it was what he wanted as well. There was not point in beating about the bush. Yet her words didn't fail to surprise her.

He growled in disappointment, sticking his bottom lip out and crossing his arms before slumping in the couch. "But I wanna now," he muttered petulantly.

Ed was left panting, face flushed and arousal throbbing in her veins.

"So unfair." Roy's voice was louder this time, making Maes glance back at them and raise a brow. He took in Roy's obvious disappointment and obvious erection, and then Ed's flushed and dishevelled appearance.

"What's going on over there?" he asked, laughter in his voice, and Ed prayed to a God she didn't believe in that Roy wouldn't start talking.

"N-Nothing," she managed to get out, her heart running a mile a minute.

Maes didn't seem to believe her, but Gracia stood up, walking towards Ed and crouching in front of her, placing a soothing hand on her knee. Her eyes held motherly concern, and her calming scent somehow managed to make her relax, ever so slightly.

"Sweetie, are you sure you're alright? You're terribly flushed."

Ed smiled shakily, inwardly wishing death on the stupid drunk pervert. "I'm fine, Gracia."

Gracia nodded, but stood up and led her outside for some fresh air nonetheless.

Maybe getting away from the bastard would help clear her head.

* * *

><p>After the whole incident with Mustang, Ed sat outside, inhaling the cold winter air for a whole ten minutes. When she walked back inside the house, she felt infinitely better. The cold air had cleared her head, and it reminded her why she loved to take walks at night so much. She always felt rejuvenated in the end.<p>

Roy was being helped by Maes up the stairs to a guest room, and Gracia, now in her nightdress, was carrying a sleeping Elysia to her room. As soon as she exited she caught sight of Ed and smiled, motioning her over.

"I've got something you can wear to sleep. We have another guest room; I don't think it's safe to walk back to the dorms so late."

Ed nodded, infinitely grateful she was allowed to stay over. She was too tired to stand, let alone walk all the way to the dorms.

Following Gracia in her room, she sat on the bed, watching as Gracia rummaged through her drawers.

She pulled out some sort of gray clothing, and handed it to her, smiling. "I'm sorry, I only have nightdresses, but I think you can live with it for one night?"

Ed hid her dismay at having to wear a dress, smiling appreciatively instead. "I'll be fine, thanks."

Gracia nodded, appearing to be relieved. "I'm glad. Let me show you to your room."

They walked back to the hall and met Maes just as he was exiting Roy's room. He was shaking his head, laughing quietly to himself, and Ed couldn't even begin to imagine what nonsense Roy had been babbling about.

"How is he, dear?" Gracia asked, faint concern in her voice.

Maes rolled his eyes, pointing with his thumb behind him. "Dead."

Edeline saw Gracia's eyes narrow as if telling Maes not to even joke about that, before gesturing at the door next to Roy's.

"This is where you can sleep, Ed."

The blonde nodded, bidding them both a goodnight before entering the room.

Once finally alone, she threw the nightdress on the bed and sighed, flopping down on the mattress.

Tonight had been stressing, to say the least. Too much had happened too fast, and it left her mind whirling and unable to calm down. Her heart had been into overdrive for the better part of the night, and now that she was finally allowed to relax, she found it wrong to do so.

She didn't feel too sleepy, the adrenaline from before leaving her feeling wide awake, but she wasn't planning on staying up longer than necessary. There wasn't anything to do anyway; everyone was asleep.

Tomorrow she'd figure out how to handle talking to Roy, since she had no idea if he would even remember what he did tonight. He'd surely have a hangover from hell, but she might not get to see his whiny side, not if he left before she woke up.

She hadn't asked if they all ate breakfast in the morning together, and she guessed she'd just have to wait till tomorrow to find out.

Standing back up, she started undressing, peeling off her jeans and turtleneck until she was just in her underwear. As she reached back to unhook her bra, she recalled how close Roy had been to doing it before, how his hands felt on her stomach, on her breast, his lips on her jaw.

Her heart started pounding faster again, as she recalled her words, coming from her own lips and leaving her bewildered with herself.

'Later' she had said. When would that be? Would Roy even remember what she had said in the morning?

Sighing, she threw her bra on the bedside table and picked up the nightdress, looking at it with distaste, before slipping it on.

Why did she always have to make her life difficult? This was supposed to be a normal, joyful dinner with the Hughes' plus Roy, yet it turned out to be anything but, for her at least. She couldn't even recall much of dinner, and her appetite had been killed after that deep kiss that left her craving more, much more. She had so many questions, and little to no answers, and it was driving her crazy, the need to answer them frustrating her. She was sure she wouldn't even get to sleep tonight, not with the way her thoughts were going. Her mind would be working all night, trying to figure things out with the scant information it had.

Quickly pulling her hair out of its ponytail, she ran her fingers through the locks, grimacing when they met a few knots. She growled, pulling harshly at a knot and wincing when her head hurt.

Warm arms around her waist made her jump, tensing and readying her automail leg to kick, when the familiar scent of wine halted her move.

Hot breath caressed the skin of her neck as lips kissed her shoulder, moving upwards, each kiss leaving a soft sound in the silent night.

Craning her neck, she turned to see onyx eyes peering up at her, and the air left her body so fast she felt dizzy.

Shit, when had he even come in? She hadn't heard a thing!

Roy smiled at her and kissed her cheek, hands stroking her hips and waist over the fabric of the nightdress.

"W-Wha...?" What the hell was he doing here?

Hadn't Maes said he was asleep? He should be in his room, sleeping off the alcohol, not here, trying to seduce her.

"Missed you," he murmured softly, and Ed realised immediately that he was still as drunk as he had been before.

"You're still drunk. What are you doing here?" She kept her voice low, but the demanding tone was still easily detected.

Roy's arms tightened around her as if afraid she'd pull away. He leaned in to her ear, nibbling at the lobe. "I tol' you. Miss you."

Edeline sighed, feeling slightly irritated by his behaviour. The excitement was undeniable though, and she bit her lip as her feelings battled for dominance.

Roy seemingly got bored waiting for a reply, placing his lips on her neck to suck on the hot flesh, as his hands roamed over her body, leaving her skin humming once they passed. Ed's breathing picked up as she reached back to his hair, pressing his head down to her neck. Gosh, she loved it when he did that.

Parting her lips, she inhaled deeply as his hands trailed up and down her sides, his right pausing to grope her breast gently.

Giddiness sparked like electricity through her, and a low moan escaped her, Roy growling a second later in approval.

He licked at her pulse, and she unthinkingly tipped her head back to give him more access.

"So nice n' soft," he murmured, kissing the side of her jaw. His hands held her tighter, and the action felt strangely possessive.

Ed sucked in a breath when his other hand groped her other breast, biting her lip when he squeezed.

She had never been touched like this before, and she found that her breasts were extremely sensitive to touch. Undetectable sparks of pleasure made themselves known as Roy fondled her breasts, and Edeline couldn't stop the needy sounds from escaping her lips.

Roy's erection pressed against her behind, and her mind was blank, the only thing registering being the raw pleasure and eagerness she felt every time he touched her. Biting her lip, she reached back with both hands, holding Roy in place as she ground against him, gasping, wanting more, _more_.

A lustful groan ripped from his throat, the sound extremely sexy to her ears at that moment, and he thrust instinctively.

What the hell was she doing? This was her commanding officer, her _drunk _commanding officer. This was Roy Mustang, a person she had had feelings for since ever, and just recently found out he felt the same.

Was she really that desperate for him that she'd rush into sex mere hours after a stunning make-out session? At another person's house as well?

Roy's hands slid down, ridding up the hem of the dress before slipping underneath, fingers playing with her nipples. Ed moaned loudly, gasping when he pinched them.

"Roy," she gasped breathlessly, squirming. She felt weird, like her body wanted to both get away from and get closer to his fingers.

"That dress looks so good on you," he purred, toying with her nipples as Ed writhed under his touch. She leaned against him, moaning and hissing and panting.

"You haven't been touched like this before?" His voice was rough with lust, and through her clouded mind Ed managed to comprehend his question, giving a vague shake of the head. Her breath exited her lungs when he ran his tongue up her neck, stopping to whisper in her ear. "I see."

His hands left her chest, trailing downwards to her stomach, fingers ghosting over the flesh and making her legs quiver. She knew the automail wouldn't give out on her, but her flesh leg seemed pretty close.

"I-I think I'm gonna f-fall down" she stuttered, trembling.

With a chaste kiss on her cheek, Roy turned her around, pausing for a moment to stroke her fringe out of her face to look at her, before swallowing, hoisting her up by her thighs. Ed noticed he was trembling as well, staring at her with wide eyes, his gaze never leaving her for a second. His face bore an emotion she couldn't identify, but his expression made her feel as though she had control over him, as if he was leaving himself vulnerable to her.

His hands on her legs were shaking with need, and his breathing was heavy and quick. As softly as he could, he positioned her legs around his waist, and Ed held them there, wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in, kissing his jaw as he walked over to the bed. His stride was much steadier than before, no longer swaying, and his words weren't as slurred.

He pulled her in for a kiss, his gasps needy and desperate against her lips. Their tongues swirled, leaving her tasting the wine in his mouth, and she heard him grunt when his shin connected with the wood of the bed, before he shakily sat down, her in his lap. He was being clumsy, his actions rushed, and she wondered why. He'd had a lot of experience, surely, so why was he acting like this, so uncoordinated?

Their gazes locked, Roy's hands stroking her thighs, pushing the hem of the dress higher up her legs.

Ed exhaled, licking her dry lips and watching as Roy's eyes followed the movement of her tongue, mesmerised.

Her heart squeezed with an emotion she had never felt before as she watched the completely unveiled expression on Roy's face, and she cupped his cheeks, leaning closer and capturing his lips with her own. Her hands trembled when he just as tenderly kissed back, fingers stroking her back.

She hummed at the nice touch, smiling involuntarily into the kiss.

Never in her life had she imagined she would one day initiate a kiss with such confidence. Whenever she thought of herself being in a similar situation she felt afraid and cowardly, questions no-one but her partner could answer crossing her mind. She didn't know if she'd be good, when she thought about it she had no idea what to do, and just didn't know how she was supposed to react to things. Yet right now everything was coming naturally, her moans and gasps not faked, but evoked by Roy's soft touches.

She had never felt confident she could pleasure someone – hell, she hadn't even tried it on herself. But now Roy's arousal was trapped underneath her, and when she effortlessly rolled her hips, the way he responded sent a shiver of enthusiasm down her spine.

She felt more confident than she had ever felt in her life about herself, and in a split second she was licking Roy's bottom lip, boldly demanding entrance. She savoured the moment he parted his lips, giving her the much needed permission.

She was sure he was just allowing her to take the lead because it was her first time, and he didn't want her to feel overwhelmed so he let her set the pace. Edeline was grateful, since she didn't know how she would've reacted had he gone too fast.

She probably would never tell him the kiss under the mistletoe had actually been her first as well, but if he hadn't figured it out already then she guessed it was safe to say she was a good kisser.

Ed broke the kiss, relishing the blush on Roy's cheeks.

His eyes travelled down her body, tongue licking his lips. Shaky fingers ran through her hair tenderly, and he smiled at the softness, twirling a few locks around his index finger.

"I've never done this before, like this," he admitted quietly, looking at her with such honest eyes she suddenly felt as if she were holding his heart in her hands, vulnerable to her touch. His piercing stare seemed to penetrate her very core, leaving her feeling bare to him.

"What do you mean?"

His eyes softened, giving him a look she had never seen on his face before. It was so different from the amused, smug glint his eyes constantly held.

"I've never been so gentle before."

He averted his gaze as if embarrassed by his admission, his hands pushing her closer to him.

Placing her hands on his chest, she pondered his words but couldn't find the right ones to respond with. She pursed her lips, and did the first thing that came to mind; leaning in, she placed a loving kiss on his forehead, watching with slight amusement as he stared at her blankly, as if unable to fathom what just happened.

He blinked, shoulders slumping in sudden realisation. "No-one's done that before."

She couldn't name the emotion behind the words, but he sounded sad, so she gave him a playful grin as she cockily drawled, "Then I guess I'm your first for something as well, oh great Roy Mustang."

He rolled his eyes at her, but apparently he was thankful, because he placed a chaste kiss on her lips. For a few moments he just stared in her eyes, mentally debating something, before he fingered the hem of the nightdress, eyes questioning.

He had definitely sobered up, his mind evidently much clearer than the drunken haze it had been in before.

When she nodded, the dress was over her head in a second. Roy's eyes drank in the sight of her, and she felt her cheeks heat up in embarrassment.

Clearing her throat, she pointedly tugged at his shirt, scowling faintly when he gave her a small smirk, before lifting the shirt over his head.

Her breath hitched, stuck in her throat as her eyes took in his toned chest, and she didn't even realise when her hand reached out to trace the faint scars. They weren't too large like hers, but the one on his left side, the one Al had told her about, rivalled the size of the one on her own left side.

She was snapped out of her trance when Roy moved, gently laying her on the bed before crawling on top of her.

His fingers caressed her skin, lingering on her breast before stroking her hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She ran her hands down his chest, wrapping them around his back as he leaned in to her neck. Her legs parted to give him space, and she moaned when he rubbed against her, one hand cradling his head as the other scratched faintly at his back.

Roy's deep inhale at the sound wasn't missed, and neither was the breathless 'damn' that was murmured before he repeated the action, making the same soft moan escape her.

Ed had no idea why this felt as good as it did, but she decided she didn't want Roy to stop touching her. Her body hummed with every touch, however minor, and she felt the need to ensure he felt the same. She could feel his heart pounding as he lay on top of her, and it beat in sync with her own. They were both breathing heavily, breaths mingling and warming each other as they panted.

Her legs shook when he fondled her inner thighs, his hands trembling with her, and when his mouth began sucking on her breast, she threw her head back, writhing as her mouth betrayed her and emitted needy sounds and encouraging slurs.

She sensed Roy's appreciative hum as it resonated through her body, before he raised a hand to toy with her other nipple. His eyes held lust now, desire and yearning blended in his irises. She supposed sucking on her breast made him really horny, or was it the sounds he got from her in response?

Her back arched off the mattress, her legs finding their way around his back. He didn't seem to mind the automail, and she was forever grateful for that.

Her automail had been something that constantly interfered with her confidence regarding intimate actions, and having Roy not give it a second glance made her want him all the more.

When he pulled back, she refused to acknowledge the whine the came out from in-between her lips as she fell back on the mattress, chest heaving. He was staring at her face, now sweaty and flushed deep red, drinking in her reactions with wide, deep eyes. His pupils were dilated beyond belief as he gazed at her, making his midnight blue eyes seem completely black. She was sure hers weren't any better.

His hands gripped her panties, the last article of clothing needing to be gone for her to be completely naked before him.

He was asking for permission again, fingers lingering on the fabric and the question present in his eyes.

Ed blushed in spite of herself. She was ready for this, she wanted it, but suddenly she felt nervous all over again.

She must've taken too long, because Roy's hands left, his eyes understanding as he kissed her temple. Edeline made him pause by grabbing his hands though, lowering them back down.

His eyes met hers again, and she nodded decisively. She wanted this; she wasn't going to back down because of her stupid nerves. She'd get over it, just like everyone did.

Roy waited another second in case she changed her mind, before pulling the underwear down, gripping her ankle softly before throwing it on the floor. His fingers trailed up her leg, making her shiver, goose bumps rising on her skin. Her leg was freshly shaven, and Roy's fingers lingered on the soft skin in appreciation.

Placing a feather kiss on her foot, he placed it back down, before sitting back and staring, making Ed feel immensely uncomfortable. Her arms itched to wrap around her body self-consciously, but she fisted them softly in the covers and refrained. If she wanted this to happen, then Roy had to see her like this, and she had to see him. But that didn't mean it felt less awkward for her.

Her skin was littered with scars, and she had never called herself attractive, so Truth knew what was going on in Roy's mind at that moment.

"U-Um..." She blushed, shifting awkwardly.

Roy blinked back to the present, leaning back over her and kissing her stomach apologetically, before he smothered her lips, pressing hard against her mouth, a surprised sound escaping her.

This time the kiss was passionate, tongues clashing, engaged in a fierce battle as Roy pressed against her to deepen it, her hands pulling at his hair. How they could go from gentle to rough so fast was beyond her, but she would be lying if she said she didn't like it.

Roy's hands were running up her thighs, going closer and closer to her slit it sent sparks of excitement to her very core. His fingers were getting closer slowly, as if giving her the opportunity to stop him, but Ed didn't want to stop. Not now, not ever. She wanted to do this till the very end, and he was being too damn slow.

Grabbing his hair once more, she arched against him, knowing she had taken him aback when he gasped into the kiss.

The way she was rolling her hips made her feel slutty, and while that term usually disgusted her, right now it made her feel dirty – and she fucking loved it.

Roy caught on to her needy pleas, his fingers brushing against her slit. She moaned appreciatively, bucking her hips when he rubbed a spot that sent fire throughout her whole body.

"Fuck!" she gasped, throwing her head back and squeezing her eyes shut, her lips parted in a silent gasp.

Roy chuckled softly, rubbing once more as she bit her lip, choking out a moan.

She had never wanted him as much as she did at that moment. Her body was trembling again, her clit throbbing and demanding more.

She nearly growled when his fingers disappeared, but was puzzled when they reappeared to grip her wrists, guiding her hands...to his pants.

Her eyes widened as it dawned on her and she suddenly felt anxious all over again.

She had never seen a man naked before, and Al didn't count.

Never before in her life had she been so intimate with anyone, so how was she supposed to react to this? He had stared, so should she do the same, or was it better to just avoid looking? But that was ridiculous – he had stared, so why should she act any different?

Ed wanted to see anyway, how Roy looked completely nude...

She had thought about that during dinner, and was now left wondering if he would once again exceed her expectations.

Ed gripped the pants, and, with Roy's hands on top of hers, she pushed them down slowly, sitting up a bit to reach when they reached his ankles.

A blush dirtied her cheeks as she became hyper aware at that moment that he wasn't wearing underwear. What a way to surprise her...

Realising she was actually staring, her eyes drifted to his face, where she saw the emotion she couldn't put her finger on again.

He gazed at her for a bit longer, before doing the last thing she expected him to _ever _do.

He hugged her.

Somehow, the action felt even more intimate than the things they had been doing before. His arms around her were warm, and she felt welcomed in his embrace.

Head resting on his chest, her hands tentatively wrapped around his back, reciprocating the hug. He was so warm, his appealing scent entering her nostrils and making her light headed. He always smelt so good.

He pushed her back down gently, his arms still wrapped around her body.

With one hand he stroked her hair, burying his face in her neck, his body lying over hers. Ed bit her lip, wondering what she was supposed to do, when he spoke.

"Open your legs," he whispered softly, and she complied, spreading her legs as far as they would go.

Roy's fingers brushed against her clit again, but this time they paused at her entrance, before one slipped inside. It was at that moment that Ed realised just how wet she was, and while Roy didn't comment on it, the way his tongue licked his lips once he noticed wasn't missed.

Edeline's lips parted in a silent gasp, her body wriggling instinctively as she attempted to get used to the feeling of something inside her. It was only one finger, nothing too much, and it didn't hurt, but she still had to familiarise herself.

He moved the finger around, trying to stretch her, she supposed, before slowly adding another.

There was a bit of pain this time, but she bit her lip and endured it. She had handled worse; a bit of penetration was child's play.

When the third finger came, she grimaced, trying to relax her muscles. She didn't know if it would help, but it was certainly worth it to try.

"Does it hurt?" Roy asked, and Ed decided it was best to go with the truth right now. She nodded, wincing when he moved them around. "Wait a little, you need to get used to it."

Ed knew nothing about things like this, so she put all her trust in him. He obviously knew best.

It took a minute or so, but the pain had reduced significantly, leaving her ready for the next step. There was no pleasure nor pain, just the fullness of having Roy's fingers inside of her.

"Okay?" he inquired softly, kissing her temple. She gave another nod, before blinking when Roy flashed a small smirk.

She was ready to call him out on it, when he curled his fingers, and all the air left her lungs. This was even better than when he had rubbed her before, this was...

She threw her head back, blonde hair sprawling on the pillow, and moaned loudly, hands flying to his shoulders and gripping tightly. She rolled her hips, gasping.

That had been exhilarating. No wonder he was so smug about it.

Once she opened her eyes – she couldn't even remember when she'd closed them –, she noticed Roy was taking in her reactions again, eyes glued on her face. He licked his dry lips, giving her a smile. "Ready?"

His breath mingled with hers as he leaned in, their noses touching. She somehow knew what he was asking without needing further explanation. Swallowing, her grip on his shoulders tightened before she took a deep breath.

"I'm ready."

Roy wordlessly positioned himself, supporting his weight on his elbows, which were propped up on either side of her face.

He slid in slowly, and Ed clenched her eyes shut at the pain. This was a lot more painful that when he added the fingers, it felt fucking _huge_ – but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

Edeline bit her lip, nails digging into Roy's shoulders, and she decided to focus on taking deep breaths. After a moment Roy stopped moving, stroking her fringe out of her face and kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I'm in."

Opening her eyes, she wriggled around to get used to him. It wasn't as painful anymore, and she was left feeling full – full of Roy. The situation dawned on her and she opened her mouth – Roy was inside her body, _inside her_. No matter how much she racked her brains she couldn't find the words to express her feelings at that moment. No alchemy rules explained this and no words described it. She was at a loss.

Roy was silent on top of her, opting for just gazing at her with the same expression as before, his eyes bearing that damn emotion she couldn't for the life of her pinpoint.

"O-Okay." She swallowed, pursing her lips. "Try moving."

She opened her legs a bit wider, just as he slowly pulled out, pausing half way when she grunted.

"God, you so _tight_," he gasped quietly, panting as he rested his head on her shoulder. Ed only just noticed how sweaty he was, hands shaking as his chest heaved.

She didn't reply, but wrapped her arms around his neck, waiting for him to continue.

When he moved again it wasn't as painful, and, gradually, the pain subsided completely, leaving her to enjoy the feeling of Roy thrusting in and out.

They went slowly, together, but as she got used to it they picked up the pace, until he hit a spot and Ed lost it. Her hips bucked instinctively, a gasp of genuine surprise escaping her, before curses flew from her mouth.

He hit it again and again, until she was panting, moaning and hissing loudly with a thick layer of sweat coating her skin. For a moment the world stopped, and she wondered, as her back arched and her toes curled, her head thrown back and lips parted, if this was actually what having an orgasm felt like. She moaned his name as loudly as she could, grabbing his hair and pulling, not even thinking about whether she was hurting him or not. Her legs trembled, and she tightened around him, hearing the gasp that escaped his lips.

Roy was shaking, panting and sweating, and when he let out a low moan, burying his face in her hair, she knew he was close.

The last few thrusts were hard and rough, and Ed shut her eyes, holding him close to her, one hand at the back of his head and the other over his shoulder and on his neck. With one last thrust, she gave a hiss when she felt his semen inside her, before he pulled out, falling limply on the bed beside her.

Panting, he lethargically lifted his arms and wrapped them around her, pulling her against his chest. He didn't seem to mind how sweaty she was, kissing her temple and stroking her hair soothingly as she tried to get her breathing under control.

"You were perfect," he husked in her hair, stroking the blonde locks out of her flushed face.

Ed felt the blood rush to her face at the compliment, racking her brains for something intelligent so say.

"I-,um, e-enjoyed it," she blurted, squeezing her eyes shut and grimacing. That came out horrible. Words definitely weren't her forte.

A chuckle came from within his chest, deep and low, before she felt lips on the crown of her head. He was being really affectionate, and Ed couldn't help but wonder.

"I'm glad."

Propping himself up on his elbow, he leaned over her and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, the soft sound loud in the quiet room. He reached over to the end of the bed and pulled the covers over them, before lying back down beside her, his hand stroking her side.

Her eyelids were drooping, and Roy must've noticed, because he tucked her in, mumbling, "Goodnight, Ed."

Ed hummed, turning around and wrapping her arms around his waist, the covers up to her neck.

"G'night, Roy."

* * *

><p>Roy cracked his eyes open, immediately becoming aware of the light weight on his chest. Blonde hair was the first thing he saw, and a smile lifted the corners of his lips as last night came back to him, still stark fresh in his mind.<p>

The second thing he registered was the headache pounding in his skull, making him remember just _how _he had had the courage to start what he did last night. Without the alcohol he would've chickened out, and last night would've only been plausible in his dreams.

The hangover was well worth it though; he got to wake up with Edeline next to him, and he wouldn't change this moment for the world.

Turning his face towards her, he stared at her peacefully sleeping face, his chest filling with warmth, butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

He raised a hand, brushing her hair out of her still slightly flushed face, smiling when she scrunched her nose up cutely. His arm was around her shoulders, her head leaning half on his shoulder and half on his chest, blonde hair sprawled all over. Her right arm was tucked snugly in-between them, the other resting limply on his side.

She was so calm when she slept, and Roy found himself wishing they stayed like that forever – he wished she stayed with him forever.

Blinking, Roy pondered the feelings she induced in him. He had never felt like this before, all nervous and loving and caring – he had never been so gentle and slow during sex before. He usually didn't care about how the women reacted as long as it was positive, but with Edeline he wanted to see how her face scrunched up, how her eyes fluttered closed when she moaned...

Never before had he hugged someone so intimately, kissed someone so gently and touched them so softly. All of this was unprecedented, and so was the feeling of fulfilment in his chest. Usually he felt satisfaction, smug, but now he felt like he could genuinely smile without a care in the world. He felt complete, and it felt so right to him.

Roy stared at her, recalling Maes' words when he described how he felt about Gracia, how much he loved her, how protective he was over her and how he'd do anything to make her smile.

He huffed a laugh, pressing a hand over his eyes as he finally understood what his feelings towards the blonde actually were. He had been so stupid. How could he not have realised sooner that he was in love with her?

A soft whine made him look back at Ed, watching her as she groaned, rubbing at her eyes. Roy smothered a smile when she stuck her bottom lip out petulantly.

Golden eyes met his, and she stared for a few moments before gaping, eyes wide.

"Holy shit, it happened!"

Roy couldn't help but laugh once he heard her exclamation, full of genuine surprise and incredulity. He shifted closer, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her unique scent.

"It happened," he confirmed, chuckling when she blushed.

"Felt like a dream," she muttered defensively, squirming under the covers as she tried to get into a more comfortable position.

Roy sighed contently, the smile stuck on his face. "I know."

He could gladly stay there all day, but when they heard the chatter and childlike laughter from downstairs, they both became aware that they weren't actually alone.

Ed sighed and sat up, holding the covers over her body. "We should get up," she said, and as much as Roy didn't want to, he knew they had to.

Sitting up as well, he ran a hand through his hair, an attempt to flatten in. Ed snorted as his endeavours failed, slapping his hand away and single-handedly patting his hair, somehow managing to make it stay.

Roy felt his heart squeeze at Ed's fond touch, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her back down and lie there all day.

"Grab me the nightdress, would you?"

Roy blinked, tearing his eyes away from her and to the floor, where the discarded clothing lay.

He reached down and picked it up, handing it to Ed. "You don't have to cover yourself in front of me."

Ed blushed, shrugging. "I know, but I still feel a bit awkward. This is all new to me, you know?"

He found it rather cute, as he watched her fiddle with the covers self-consciously, but was determined to make the awkwardness she felt disappear when she was with him.

With that thought, he stood up, grabbing his pants and shirt, and ignoring Ed's surprised squeak.

He slipped them on quickly, and when he turned around Ed had the nightdress on and was pulling on her underwear.

He walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and smiling at her inquisitive hum. She turned her head to look at him, and he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"When we leave here, stay at my place." When her eyes started widening, it occurred to Roy that maybe he was taking this too fast and quickly added, "Until Alphonse comes back, at least. Just to see how it'll be, though my door will always be open for you."

She stared at him mutely for a moment, before her face softened to a smile, and she gave him a slow nod.

Roy sucked in a breath, feeling giddy as a grin split his face in two. He let her go, spinning her around and giving her the biggest hug he had ever given anyone. She chocked out a confused sound, but snorted when she realised what he had done.

"Okay, okay, I got it. Can you let go now?" She sounded embarrassed, and when Roy let her go, she averted her gaze, a blush staining her cheeks.

Throwing a hand over her shoulders, he asked, "Ready?"

She rolled her eyes, giving him a lopsided smile. "Ready."

* * *

><p>Once downstairs, they were met with a squealing Elysia and a laughing Maes, who was tickling her to death. The noise made Roy's headache throb, but he did his best to ignore it. The only thing he needed was abundant coffee and he'd be fine.<p>

When the child spotted them, she shouted happily, wriggling out of her father's arms and running towards them, hugging one of their legs.

"Uncle Roy, Big Brother Ed!"

Elysia had been too young to understand when Ed had revealed the truth about her gender, and so the nickname 'big brother' had remained. Ed didn't particularly mind; even Al called her 'brother' sometimes.

"Good morning, Elysia," Roy greeted, crouching down to receive a hug.

Elysia beamed at them, eyes sparkling. "Merry Christmas!"

Roy blinked, before he came to realise that, yes, today was Christmas day.

Maes came over to them, patting them both on the shoulder, lips twisted in a smirk. "Good morning and Merry Christmas, love birds!"

Roy felt his cheeks warm, and he was sure Ed's were the same, if not worse.

"What are you talking about, Maes?" Roy growled, feeling his chest tighten.

Maes raised a brow, huffing a disbelieving laugh. "If you two _seriously _believe you couldn't be heard last night then you're both idiots. For a moment there I thought you were going to wake Elysia."

At every word Roy sensed the dread in his gut intensify, and by the end of it, his face was as red as a cherry. Ed's was as red as her coat.

"I'll incinerate you," he hissed, his heart beating loudly in his chest. He was angry, but not necessarily because his friend knew of their activities. It was more because it had been Ed with him and that moment had been private, the delicious moans only for him to hear.

Maes laughed, patting him on the back. "Good luck with that, boy!"

"Maes!" Gracia's voice was heard from the kitchen, "Leave the lovers alone!"

Roy gaped. Even Gracia...? "Gracia!?"

A giggle was heard from the kitchen, and Roy just wished the floor opened up and swallowed him.

"Sorry Roy, Ed! You two were a bit _too _loud for me to pretend not to hear!"

Ed groaned in misery next to him, and Roy cursed nastily under his breath.

Maes decided to give them a break when Gracia called him into the kitchen, and he threw a 'breakfast's ready!' over his shoulder before disappearing with Elysia. Roy knew he was in for the teasing of his life when they found some time alone, and he made a mental note to avoid that moment as much as humanly possible.

Hesitantly looking back at Edeline, he winced in sympathy. Her face was beet red, her hands obscuring her face as her eyes peeked through the gaps between her fingers. She looked absolutely mortified.

"I can't believe he just– They just–"

She made a strangled sound and buried her face in her hands.

Roy shifted uncomfortably, wrapping an arm around her shoulders comfortingly, pushing her to his chest. "He's always been like that, you just have to get used to him."

Gazing at him, Ed grimaced. "Yeah, but..." She averted her gaze, biting her lip. "You don't really _say _things like that..."

Roy shrugged. "Now you know what I've been going through my whole life."

Ed shuddered, sighing as she pushed away. "Great, everyone heard me losing my virginity."

She blushed as the words left her lips and groaned, burying her face in her hands again. Roy rubbed her back awkwardly, not really knowing what else he could do. He was embarrassed as well, but Ed had been the one moaning all night.

"A-Anyway," she started, taking a deep breath and turning around. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

Roy's hand caught her just as she was about to take a step forward, and she turned around, perplexed.

His lips touched hers tenderly, and he savoured the moment she walked closer to him, placing her hands on his chest, slowly trailing them downwards. Their lips brushing gently against each other, and he gently grabbed her hands with his own, lacing their fingers and holding her tightly, thumb stroking the back of her hands.

He pulled back an inch, smiling at her slightly flushed face.

"Merry Christmas, Ed."

* * *

><p><em>AN Aren't they just BEAUTIFULLY CUTE? *cries* I'll say it again and again, but i freaking love this pairing. D': It brings me so many feels, and I just..._

_Gotta go write more with them now because holy crap I fell for them all over again! And I gotta finish those multi-chapter fics I'm writing...Damn it, that's what happens when you start so many fics at the same time...You don't know which to write first. XD_

_Anyway, Merry Christmas guys! Hoped you liked the love-making perfection...wait what? XD  
><em>


End file.
